The Scientist
by IllTryDefyingGravity
Summary: Jenna was alone and was okay with that, or maybe just used to it. After all, she was a hunter, and that's how it worked, you were alone or you were dead. Tony was breaking. After the events in New York City, he hadn't been the same. He needed something, but there wasn't a chance he would show it. That was until one fateful accident would cause these two lives to cross paths
1. The Hunter

"Hey lady watch where you're going!"

Jenna hated New York. It was loud and crowded and the people were jerks. She rolled her eyes as she pressed through the crowds towards the office building. Another day, another job, but it just HAD to be New York. Jenna adjusted her blazer as she stepped into the building and made her way to the front desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked, setting down the phone.

Jenna smiled at her as she pulled out her fake FBI badge and showed it to her, "Hi. Agent Jackman, FBI. I'd like to speak to your boss"

The woman's smile faltered "Yes of course! Um he's in a meeting, could you possibly wait about 5, maybe 10 minutes?"

Jenna nodded and stepped away from the desk as she turned her attention to a nearby television.

"It was announced this morning that billionaire Tony Stark was indeed a part of the group known as the Avengers which defended New York City just a few weeks ago. Though Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, previously denied any involvement in the matter, Mr. Stark met with us earlier this week and gave us the truth"

Jenna rolled her eyes as the scene changed to show a news anchor and none other than the billionaire himself,

"Mr. Stark is it true you are a member of the supposed group called the Avengers," she asked hastily, as if knowing she would get almost none of his time.

"Supposed group? No, I'm not a member of the 'Supposed group' the Avengers. I'm a member of the Avengers, yes we kicked ass and yes I just save the planet. You're welcome."

The man stepped away and waved to her before disappearing into a crowd of people.

Jenna rolled her eyes "Men like that make me sick." She muttered

"Excuse me, Mam." The receptionist called "I can take you to Mr. Beasley's office now,"

Jenna instantly forgot about the man on the TV as she followed the other woman up the stairs

* * *

><p>Jenna had been hoping for a difficult case, something new, something fresh, but it was just a vampire nest. She laughed, <em>Just a vampire nest… <em>Never in her life did she think that one day, something like vampire would be normal to her. She zipped up her bag full of hunting supplies and threw it over her shoulder. As she walked out the door she flicked out the lights to her hotel room and headed to the elevator.

The streets of New York were even worse at night. This city really never slept, which made hunting really hard, too many witnesses. She made her way down the side streets and into the alleyways. Jenna sighed and shrugged, man it was good to have a little breathing room. The sound of sirens poisoned the air as she turned a corner only to be shoved into the wall moments later.

"Hunter." The Vampire hissed as his fangs slid down into view.

"Trash." She retorted smiling, "Glad we know each other."

Jenna gasped as white heat seared through her face. She reached up and wiped away the blood dripping from her nose before pulling out a knife and stabbing him in the chest, it didn't kill him of course, but it got him to let her go. She made a break for the street, knife still in hand incase he caught up. As she reached the edge of the street she turned around and was relieved to find he wasn't there. Her chest was heaving and her hands were shaking. She needed to be on her guard, she couldn't just let them push her around like that. She was a hunter. She needed to be strong.

Jenna had just taken a step down the sidewalk when suddenly the vamp was upon her again. He tackled her and they rolled out into the street. Jenna grabbed him by the shirt collar and moved the blade towards his throat. Before she could relieve him of his head, he punched her in the face and forced the knife out of her hand. The vampire grabbed her by the throat.

"So you thought you-"

Jenna heard the screeching of tires and then CRASH. White light exploded all around her as she collapsed and slipped slowly into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Yes I'm very well aware of that," Jenna heard a voice. It was distant, and a little disoriented, but it was there.<p>

"Look, don't worry. I'll figure something out."

She slowly started to drag herself out of the darkness as the voice seemed to get closer.

"Hey, she lived didn't she? We can work this out; no one even has to know. Yes, I know. Witnesses, civilians, blah blah blah. Can't you just whip me up some sort of alibi?"

Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a few times as the world spun into focus.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're SHIELD, of course you can do it!"

Where was she? Jenna looked around and sighed, it was a hospital room. Great… just what she needed.

"I mean it's not like I did it on purpose. I was driving and she just came out of no where, that can't seriously be my fault."

Her eyes finally rested on the man who was speaking and she frowned. He was facing away from her so that all she could see was his back. He was about average height; dressed in black pants and a dark shirt. She could hear a little distress in his voice as he talked into his phone, or what appeared to be a phone.

"Fine, fine. I'll take care of it, her, whatever. Yeah. I got it. Okay bye."

He slipped his phone into his pocket and turned around. It was him, that jerk from the TV.

He noticed her looking at him and sighed "Oh, you're awake. Good."

"Like you care." Jenna mumbled

"Considering I just saved the world and have a reputation to uphold, yeah I kind of do."

"Oh it's all about you, Stark the great and powerful." Jenna scoffed.

He crossed his arms and smiled "Yes, glad you caught on."

"Just get me out of here." Jenna started to sit up and pain shot through her side.

"Hey! Whoa whoa whoa, you can't just leave." He cautioned as she hissed and laid back down.

Jenna rolled her eyes and took a few deep painful breaths.

"You just had to hit me with your damn car…"

"Hey I didn't try to." He defended

"I could have died."

"But you didn't."

"Shut up."

"Not my style."

"Ass hole."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He beamed

Jenna glared at him, completely silent.

"Sooooo, what's your name? Tasha? Emma? Hannah?" Tony picked up a cup of coffee and sipped it, watching her over the brim. "Martha?"

She looked him over "Jenna, Jenna Winters."

"Well, Miss Winters." He nodded "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jenna rolled her eyes "Can't say I feel the same, Mr. Stark."

Tony shrugged "Fine by me."

She closed her eyes, "How bad are my injuries?"

Tony looked her over and thought before taking a few steps closer. "Broken arm, broken ribs, bruises, deep contusions, few gashes here and there. So over all not too bad."

"Not too bad?! Ugh, I just want to get out of here." Her voice trailed off.

If he felt bad about this he didn't show it, however, he was kind enough to ask "Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Coffee?"

"You can go out and let me sleep."

"Done," He turned to leave, "But first I'd like to ask you a question, very simple really. What were you doing with that man in the middle of the street?"

"He attacked me, I was defending myself." True… ish.

Tony studied her skeptically; she could almost see the gears turning in his mind.

"I'll be back in two hours with coffee." He announced before leaving her to rest.


	2. The Mechanic

**And Now for a Chapter from Mr. Stark's point of view. Kind of a short chapter, but I hope you like it. (don't worry, things will get more interesting soon) **

When Tony entered the room two hours later, Jenna was still asleep. A piece of her hair had moved and was now resting oddly on her face. Tony pulled up a chair next to her bed and set down her coffee before gently moving the hair away from her face. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd almost killed someone… Someone he didn't even know. He stood and began to pace, tapping his chin with his finger. Too many people… he already felt responsible for the deaths of too many. And then he'd almost died, he could still feel the fear creeping into his heart as-

Tony shook his head and went back to the chair. He couldn't break down, not now, not ever. He had to be strong. He looked her over and began to ponder who she was and what she was really doing in the middle of the street with that man. That man who'd basically just gotten up and walked away from the accident as if nothing had happened. Tony had picked up her knife off the asphalt and put it in his pocket, hoping maybe it would be a key to figuring out who he'd almost killed. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it in front of him. It was just a simple hunting knife, but something about it seemed to radiate darkness; like even the blade had a story too painful to tell.

"Where did you get that?"

Tony looked up at her and put on a bright smile "You're awake. I brought you coffee." He put the blade away and grabbed the coffee cup.

"I don't want coffee," Jenna rolled her eyes "I want you to tell me where you got that knife."

Tony sighed and placed the cup back on the table. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out the blade once more. "This thing?" He twirled it playfully "Why? Is it yours?"

Jenna hesitated, eyes scanning him for a moment before answering "Yeah, and I would like it back." She reached for it and Tony pulled it away.

"Sorry. No can do." He smirked "Finders keepers."

She rolled her eyes "You are ridiculously immature."

He laughed "Yes, yes I am. But, Miss Winters, that is what makes me so special."

"Did you do anything useful while I was asleep? Like find out how long I'm going to be trapped in this hell hole with you?"

"Okay now I'm insulted." Tony said sarcastically. "Hospitals have feelings too, you know."

Tony was shocked when she fell silent. The look on her face was… well very much like one Pepper would make when she wanted to kill him, which was often.

"Just get out." She said quietly

Guilt tugged at Tony's heart and he finally let the façade fall for a moment. "I'll go talk to the doctors. I'll be back when I know."

"No." Jenna was refusing to look at him "Send one of them in to tell me. I don't want to see you ever again."

That actually stung for some reason. "Look I saved your life."

"AFTER YOU ALMOST TOOK IT FROM ME." She shot him a death glare. "You're not a hero, Mr. Stark. You're a jerk who just happened to be born into the right circumstances." She paused and looked him over "You don't deserve any of this."

Tony was completely dumbfounded. His mouth hung open for a moment before he clenched his jaw. She was right, more right than she'd ever know.

He looked away "You're absolutely right Miss Winters. I will send someone else in." He said quietly

When he looked up at her again he was… completely confused. Would she make up her mind? Now Tony was getting annoyed. She was staring at him, something else in her eyes. Not anger, not annoyance. She looked like she pitied him.

"I- I didn't mean-" She started

"But you did." He shook his head "I know you did."

"Tony… I mean Mr. Stark." Jenna called to him quietly "I- I apologize. That was harsh.

"Whatever." He started to walk out of the room and then something odd happened. He felt something tug at his hand. He looked back and realized she'd taken his hand in hers.

"I- You can come back and tell me what the doctor's say."

He inhaled deeply before releasing an exasperated sigh "I'll be back in a few minutes." He pulled his hand away from hers and left the room.


	3. Breakdown

Jenna felt pretty bad for what she'd said. It may have been how she felt but she knew that didn't mean she had to say it. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He was definitely different than she'd expected. Well, to a point. For the most part he was EXACTLY like she thought he'd be but there had been that moment, that millisecond where he'd been different. Maybe… maybe she'd misjudged him. She shook it off. No. One moment of vulnerability did not make up for his other actions. He was a dick. He didn't deserve her pity.

Jenna decided to focus on more important things, like getting out of there and getting her knife back. That knife was way more important than Mr. Stark would ever know. If he lost it… Jenna bit her lip. If something happened he would pay for that. Her best friend, who was now dead, had given it to her before she'd left for the mission that would be the end of her. Jo Harvelle was one of the best people Jenna had ever known.

"Damn hellhounds." Jenna whispered as she took a moment to think about the girl who had been the closest thing she'd ever had to a family.

"Hell hounds?"

Jenna's face drained of color as she looked towards the door.

"I knew there was something off about you." Tony smiled confidently "You're insane aren't you?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow at him "Ummm no. I was thinking about a TV show. You have a problem with that."

"No." Tony had brought in yet another coffee for himself "I just have one question for you Miss Winters. It is Miss isn't it?"

Jenna clenched her jaw. He definitely did not deserve her pity.

"Thought so, anyways. I was just wondering, what were you _really _doing in the middle of the street with a man and a rather odd looking knife?"

"I already told you, I-"

"Lies."

Her eyes narrowed,

"One thing, among many things, I'm great at is reading people." He paused and pointed at her "You, Miss Winters, are a liar. Probably the biggest liar I've ever met."

Jenna refused to acknowledge his accusation or answer his question.

"What did you find out?" she questioned.

"About leaving? Forgot to ask." Tony shrugged and took a drink of his coffee "I'll tell Pepper to find out."

"You're impossible."

"And you're a liar." He insisted again, crossing his arms "There's something different about you Miss Winters, I just can't figure out what it is." He pulled out her knife again "And this thing, why do you even care about it? I could get you a better one in an instant. Hell I could get you an entire arsenal but you want this." He examined it closely "Why?"

Jenna watched him carefully, debating what to tell him. "It was a friend's… she died and it's all I have left of her."

"A knife? That's a bit odd isn't it?" Tony tossed the knife into the trashcan "No more lies Miss Winters, I want the truth."

"You can't handle the truth!" She snapped.

"I just saved then entire planet, I'm pretty sure I can handle your story."

Jenna laughed "Really? Who are you kidding Mr. Stark? You're more of a mess than I am."

He glared at her.

"You don't think I saw that earlier? You're broken aren't you?" Jenna started "You put on that mask that you're better than everyone but you really aren't are you? What broke you? When did life slap you across the face and wake you up from your little dream?"

"Stop." He mumbled, closing his eyes

"Was it the other heroes? Seeing there are others better than you? Was it the missile?"

He backed away from her and into the wall, his body shaking "Stop… stop. Please." Tony begged as he blinked and tried to steady his breathing.

"You're not invincible Mr. Stark."

He turned and put his hands on his head as he closed his eyes yet again. His chest was heaving and his heart was pumping rapidly. Jenna watched with a mixture of pity, confusion, and curiosity as he slid down the wall and slowly calmed down. Tony looked up at her, pain and fear evident in his eyes. An eerie silence fell over the room as they locked eyes for a moment and Jenna saw him as he really was, broken and alone.

After a few minutes he stood and looked away from her "Because of your progress and insistence to leave this place, the doctor's said they'll release you tomorrow."

Jenna released a soft sigh. "I-" Well now she'd really gone and screwed herself over hadn't she? "I'm sorry I didn't know."

He waved his hand dismissively before starting towards the door "Have a good life Miss Winters."

**Author's note: DON'T WORRY! This is not the end, this is merely the end of the beginning **


	4. Love and Loss

**_Malibu California 4 months later_**

"Sir, Miss Potts has arrived." JARVIS's voice rung through the shop.

Tony looked up from his blueprints and glanced around. "Alright send her down."

"Sir-"

"Mute." Tony turned the screwdriver in his hand and went back to work, eyes darting back and forth between the object on the worktable and the blueprints hovering above. He pursed his lips and was about to place another piece in its spot when he heard the clicking of heels making their way down the stairs. Tony snapped his hands together in a clap and the blueprints disappeared. He set down the screwdriver and turned towards the glass door.

"Tony?" Pepper's form slowly appeared and tony shot her a slightly nervous smile.

"Hey." He leaned back against the table and crossed his arm.

Pepper stepped into the shop and looked him over "There are some things we need to talk about"

He rolled his eyes "C'mon Pep, you know I don't talk."

"Tony you can't just do nothing, it's your company"

"Just because I'm the genius whose name is on the side of the building doesn't make it mine." He turned back to his worktable and started to put his newest toy together.

"You are being ridiculous. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." He shrugged

"You've been acting different since the accident in New York." Pepper stepped closer,

"I'm fine, Pepper." He insisted, sending her an annoyed glare.

Pepper shook her head and sighed "Look, I brought you dinner,"

"Is it take out? I've been craving take out." He set down the screwdriver again "JARVIS remind me to get takeout tomorrow."

"I'll put that in the book." The AI responded.

Pepper examined him for a moment before leading the way back upstairs. Tony followed her, eyes scanning her form as they ascended to the main floor and walked towards the table. Tony was a bit disappointed to find Pepper had not brought take out, she had in fact brought a salad.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Tony pouted as he picked up the plastic container.

"I'm trying to keep you from killing yourself." She retorted, sitting down. "Now eat."

Tony rolled his eyes but sat down across from her. "Fine."

He drove his fork into the greens and picked them up, twisting them a few times in front of his face before shoving them into his mouth. He chewed it up, swallowed it and then smiled at her.

"Hmmmm yummy." He stood "Thanks for the dinner." He picked up the container and turned to walk away, wanting to return to his solitude.

"You are not walking away from this." She commanded "You're going to sit down, eat, and then we're going to have a relaxing evening."

_I don't relax_ he thought as he turned to face her. "Pep-"

"If you want me to stay here, you're going to have to make it worth it."

He clenched his jaw, holding her gaze for a moment. "One night." He looked away before sitting back down at the table. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

* * *

><p>Tony couldn't sleep. He never could these days but something about tonight had made it worse. Something just felt wrong. The air felt darker, everything felt quieter, and the world seemed to spin in slow motion. Tony had been staring at the ceiling for a while now and was beginning to feel a little bit bored. He turned over and kissed Pepper on the forehead before slipping out of the bed and heading down to his shop. Tony's footsteps echoed through the mansion as he yawned and ran a hand through his hair. He had been expecting this dark feeling to go away once he reached his shop and could finally work. But it didn't. It lingered and something in the back of Tony's mind told him something was about to go horribly wrong.<p>

That's when he heard several loud bangs coming from upstairs.

"JARVIS-"

"Working on it, sir."

He stepped into one of his suits before making his way up the stairs. The moment his feet touched the main floor he heard her scream and fear washed over him. He flew to their room, heart racing, chest heaving. She was fine she had to be fine she…

Pepper wasn't fine.

She was laying there, eyes wide, body still, surrounded by blood. He blinked a few times, backing away "Pep?" He turned away and closed his eyes. No. This couldn't be real, he wouldn't accept it. "Pepper?"

"Sir the police-"

"Mute." He whispered, covering his face with his hands. He stayed there like that, asking her name over and over again, refusing to accept she was gone. He hardly even noticed the police as they moved him from the room and began to do their investigation. All he noticed was the hole in his heart and the fact that she was gone. His entire world….

"Hello." Tony's head snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice coming from the other side of the room. "I'm Agent Reed, FBI. Do you mind if I take a look at the scene?"

"Not at all. It's right this way."

He stood and turned towards her. "Hello Miss _Reed._"

Jenna's face drained of color. "Hello Mr. Stark."


	5. Lunch? Lunch

**Sorry for late update but it's here. So yep. Yes its short but trust me the next few should make up for that :) **

Tony looked Jenna over and forced a very weak smile onto his face. He momentarily shoved thoughts of Pepper to the side as he tried to focus his energy elsewhere.

"Detective, Agent or whatever you are, a word?" He raised his eyebrows before turning and walking into the kitchen. Jenna entered the kitchen a few seconds after he did and folded her arms.

"I can explain…"

"Who are you? You with Shield? Why are you stalking me? Am I in trouble? Is something going on?"

"Mr. Stark-"

"Did they know about Pepper? What's with the change in name? Love the outfit by the way."

"Mr. Stark, I'm not with Shield." Jenna finally cut through his rant, "I'm here to investigate a murder, that's all."

"But you said Reed, your name is Winters." He pointed out.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair "Its… complicated…"

"Well uncomplicated it or I'll turn you in." Tony shrugged.

Jenna examined him a moment, her eyes scanning him entirely. Tony was smirking a little when she looked up, earning a small scoff from the blonde.

"I… track serial killers." Jenna folded her arms. "I'm with the FBI. My real name is Reed, I just didn't tell you because I didn't trust you."

"So THAT's why you had all those fake ID's in your purse." He snapped his fingers

"You looked in my bag?"

"What? The police were investigating and I saw it, got interested, picked it up, I don't know." He rubbed his face. This was making less and less sense the more they talked. "I can't focus right now… I'm sorry. I mean I'm not but I am. Anyways. How about lunch next week?"

Jenna frowned as if she was thinking it over "If I'm still in town, I will have lunch with you next week."

"You'll be in town unless you want me to accuse you of lying." It was his turn to scoff. "Trust me that isn't something you want. People believe me…. Sometimes."

Jenna rolled her eyes "Fine, what day."

"Monday, here. I'll have…" The words caught in his throat… Pepper wasn't… He cleared his throat "Monday, You'll show up here and we'll go out for lunch. But wear something acceptable, I can't be seen with… well. Just dress sexy. Like I said, I have an image to maintain."

Jenna laughed "God no, I'm not going out to lunch with you, dressed like a little slut. I'll dress how I see fit and you won't complain."

Tony huffed "Fine. Just don't dress down."

"No promises." She turned to leave.

"And one more thing Miss Winters."

She paused.

"If you find out who did this to Pepper… Make sure they pay."

Jenna looked back at him, pity evident in her eyes. "They'll pay dearly. I promise you."


	6. Masquerade

_Masquerade!_  
><em>Hide your face, <em>_so the world will __never find you!_

On Monday, Jenna pulled up to the Malibu house in her blue 1967 Camaro SS 10 minutes before the time Tony had instructed her to arrive. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked at herself in the mirror. Her shoulder length blonde hair was straightened today and she had pulled some of it back into a clip, trying to look a little professional. She'd done some light makeup but nothing too extreme, a little eye shadow, some blush, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick. She had picked out a nice short black evening dress, something might wear on a fancy date, which is what she figured lunch with Tony Stark might be like.

She slipped out of the car and locked the door before walking up to the front door of the house which opened on it's own.

"Sir, your afternoon appointment has arrived." A voice rung out through the house, making Jenna jump a bit.

"I know, I saw her through the window." Tony descended the steps to the main floor and turned to face his guest. He was sporting a grey suit with a white undershirt and a black tie. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was putting most of his weight on one leg. He scanned her once and slid on some shades "Not bad, Miss… whatever your real name is."

Jenna sighed and clasped her hands in front of her "Alright, I showed up, can we just go to lunch?"

He nodded and turned towards the stairs that led down to his shop/garage. "This way."

Once they were both settled in his Acura NSX Roadster (A.K.A. Stark 33) he turned on the radio and took off into the street. They were both silent as Tony drove them through the streets with, a hair recklessly, to a fancy Greek restaurant in town. He got out of the car and walked around to open her door for her. She raised an eyebrow but allowed him to do so.

"What? You think cause I'm rich, famous, and brilliant I can't be a gentlemen?"

Jenna stepped out of the car and shrugged "You just never struck me as that type."

He offered her his arm and she took it hesitantly "Well you assumed wrong."

Tony took her inside and walked up to the hostess "Stark, reservation for two."

The young woman smiled and grabbed two menu's leading the way back to a small table next to one of the window's. Tony released Jenna's arm and allowed her to seat herself "You know." He turned to the hostess "We could make it a reservation for three if you wanted to join us."

The brunette blushed and shook her head "Your waiter will be with you shortly." She left in a hurry.

Tony shrugged and sat down across from Jenna who had already buried her face in the menu. She just needed to get this over with. They sat there for a few minutes, hiding behind menus and avoiding conversation before the waiter showed up.

"Hello, Mr. Stark, it's good to see you again, What may I get for you today?"

Tony looked up at the other man and smiled "Hey Fredrick, good to see you. If you could start us off with a little champagne, two for me, one for her, that would be great."

"Anything for our best customer," Fredrick nodded hurried off to the kitchen.

Jenna quickly returned to the menu after he left.

"You know the chicken penne is pretty good." Tony called from behind his menu. "But I think I'm going to get the shrimp scampi. What about you?"

Jenna glanced over the menu again "I think I'll just get the lasagna."

"Bad after taste, trust me, not the route you want to go." He sighed closing his menu

"Then I'll try the chicken panini"

"Much better choice." He nodded.

The waiter reappeared with three glasses of champagne and placed them on the table.

"Do you know what you would like to eat today?" He asked them, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Shrimp scampi for me, chicken penini for her." Tony nodded, smiling at the young waiter who returned the smile

"Alright, I'll take your menus and we'll have your food to you soon."

Jenna was reluctant to let go of her menu but knew she would look stupid if she tried to keep it so she handed it to him and instantly busied herself drinking her champagne and watching the world out of the window.

"First question." Tony started, "Name. What is your real name?"

Jenna sighed "Winters, Jenna Winters."

"Are you really an FBI agent?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Jenna looked at him and frowned, "No."

"Then What do you do?" He pressed, leaning across the table.

"It's top secret." Jenna shrugged.

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes "Yeah right."

Jenna rolled her eyes "I'm not going to tell you, Mr. Stark."

They held each other's gaze for a moment and finally Tony conceded.

"Miss Winters, I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted with a sigh "You don't… make sense to me. Who are you? What do you do? Why were you there that night? Why are you here now? Who is the woman who I almost killed?"

Jenna released a sigh and set down her glass "I'm sorry but… I cant tell you. You can't know this, because what I do… what I do changes people's lives forever. It's best if you don't know."

"Why do you get to decide that?" He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair,

"Because I do." Jenna laughed, annoyed.

"I need to know how you could tell… " He said quietly. "How you knew I was… all those things you said, about me not being invincible or whatever, I know that. I do, you're right. I realized that during-" He paused and took a few deep breaths. "When- The missile-"

Jenna watched him, brow knit with concern as he began to blink rapidly and his chest began to heave.

"Mr. Stark…" Jenna reached across the table to take his hand, something was wrong.

Tony jumped at her touch and quickly stood, He looked around frantically and stumbled towards the exit. Jenna followed him, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. When she walked outside, she found Tony leaning heavily against his car, slowly sinking to the ground. She walked over and knelt down in front of the shaking man.

"Mr. Stark…"

He pinched his eyes closed and clenched his fists.

"Tony." She tried "Tony it's alright, you're safe here. I promise you're alright."

He didn't stop shaking but he also didn't run, that meant something right?

She took his hand nervously "Tony my job, my job is to protect people. All kinds of people, I'll protect you, Tony. I will."

After a while of her whispering soothing things and rubbing the back of his hand, Tony began to calm down. His breathing slowed to a normal rate and the shaking stopped. He squeezed her hand weakly and opened his eyes, looking at her with gratitude. She held his gaze and continued rubbing his hand, the way one would comfort a friend or child in need. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself now too and that's when something unexpected happened.

She felt something soft and warm against her lips and her heart jumped. She sat there for a moment in shock. He was kissing her. Unconsciously she began to kiss him back but once she really realized what was going on she pulled away.

She looked away from him and stood, straightening her dress. "I should really go."

Tony nodded and cleared his throat "Yeah. I'll take you back to your car…"

They climbed into the car and drove back to the house in silence, as soon as they arrived Jenna walked to her car, got in and left without a word.


	7. Fix You

Jenna was pacing back and forth in her hotel room. She had her cell phone in one hand and the other was resting on her chin. She was still in Malibu, it had been three days since she'd gone to lunch with him and she was still confused. Part of her wanted to leave, to run and forget it because it didn't mean anything, but another part of her wanted to see him again.

"Ugh…" Jenna flopped down on the bed and put her arm over her eyes. "Why…" She groaned. _This is so stupid._

That's when her phone buzzed. She looked down at it and opened her messages.

_Coffee. 4pm .Café on 4__th__ street. Don't be late. _

She frowned and texted back.

_Do I know you?_

She waited for a response, frown on her face

_Who doesn't? I have more questions, our lunch was rudely interrupted the other day and I would like to finish my interview. Be there._

She rolled her eyes.

_I'm not in town._

She lied, suddenly stubborn.

_You'll be there. _

Jenna waited a moment, debating what to say next as she sat up on the edge of the bed and slipped her shoes on.

_Fine_

She walked into the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror. Her blonde, shoulder length hair was a frizzy mess and there were tired circled under her dark brown eyes. Jenna took a few minutes to make herself look decent before heading out of the bathroom and grabbing her purse.

* * *

><p>Tony was sitting outside the café in a hoodie and dark jeans, sunglasses covering his eyes. He sent her a small smile and gestured to the seat across from him. He already had two cups of coffee for himself and another for her. Jenna took her seat and grabbed the nearest cup of coffee. Tony leaned back in his chair and folded his arms<p>

"See, I told you you'd be here." He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"So what questions did you have for me?" Jenna ignored his statement, taking a drink of coffee.

He shifted a little in the chair and tilted his head "Fine. Be that way. I wanted to know what you were really doing that night when I hit you with my car, among other things which we'll get to later."

Jenna laughed and shook her head "No no no, I'm not that easy to trick Mr. Stark, I told you what I do is a secret now do you have some real questions or should I just go?"

"It's Tony." He said, reaching up and adjusted his glasses

Jenna raised her eyebrows "What?"

"Call me Tony. Mr. Stark is weird." He slid his glasses off and folded them up before tucking them into his pocket.

"Okay fine." She shifted and looked him over "Tony, do you have any real questions for me?"

"Are you busy?"

Her frown deepened "I'm sorry?"

"Are you busy?"

Jenna paused, considering the question "Right now I'm having coffee with you. Then I'm probably going to go to my apartment and work."

"So you're not really?" He pressed

"I suppose not." She huffed, "Why?"

"Well now you are." He stood and started walking away. Jenna sat there frowning for a moment before hopping up and going after him. He led the way to his car and opened the door for her "Please, get in."

"Where are we going?" Jenna shook her head and took a step back.

He rolled his eyes "I'm not going to hurt you Miss Winters just get in the car."

Jenna watched him for a few seconds before sliding into the passenger seat. He closed the door behind her and walked around to his side. Jenna tried to work the answer out of him as he drove but he refused to tell her where they were going. Eventually Jenna recognized the scenery and released a soft sigh.

"Really? We're going to your house?"

"I need to return a few things to you." He glanced over at her and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You have my things?" Jenna leaned back a little and raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms.

"I took them from you when you were passed out. Back in New York." He gestured with his hands as he spoke.

"You stole from me?" She raised her voice.

"Borrowed. I had full intent of… returning them to you eventually." He reached up and began messing with the radio. "I think we need some music." Black Sabbath roared from the stereo system, drowning out Jenna's thoughts and ending the conversation.

Once they arrived at the house, Tony invited her in for a drink while he rounded up the things he'd taken from her while they were in New York. Jenna was seated on the couch sipping at a small glass of scotch while Tony scurried around.

"I know I left it here…" He scratched his head, pointed to a table and then turned, hopping down the stairs to the shop. Jenna heard a few crashes and things shattering followed by a groan and a moment of silence. Standing, she called out in a semi-worried voice "Tony?"

"Fine, Miss Winters. Just a… JARVIS will clean it up."

Jenna walked down the stairs and examined the shop. It was a complete and total mess. Many of the cars were broken in some way shape or form, tables were turned, papers scattered across the floor. This couldn't be normal…

"Tony…" She started

"Yeah it's a bit of a mess right now but someone will clean it." He shook his head "Someone always does."

He was seated on the floor amidst the mess and when she stood she noticed a little blood dripping from his hand.

"You're bleeding." Jenna stepped into the shop carefully and made her way to him.

"What?" He frowned and looked down at his hand "Oh I guess I am."

She took his hand and examined the wound a moment, it had little pieces of glass in it here and there but it wasn't too deep. Jenna sighed "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Somewhere" He shrugged and pulled his hand away "Don't worry about it."

Jenna was honestly concerned for him now. Something was very wrong. She knew he could just be a messy person but that didn't seem right.

"Tony do you need someone…"

"Are you offering?" He asked with a boyish grin.

"That's not what I meant, dipshit." She rolled her eyes "I meant to take care of all this, take care of you. Is that what Pepper did?"

Tony was silent but he stared at her and she held his gaze. His eyes screamed yes. Yes he needed something but he would never tell. His eyes began to water and he shook his head "I'll be fine." He cleared his through roughly "But if you wanted to stay to… investigate for your case…"

Jenna nodded "Okay. I'll stay." She walked over to him "Now go get that first aid kit so I can clean you up."

**Okay so the next chapter should be much longer and much more interesting. a new character (one of my personal favorites) will be joining the fun and I'm really looking foreword to it. **


	8. El Tango De Roxanne

**Merry Christmas! I am posting this chapter for all of you as a Christmas gift. My favorite chapter that I've written so far just because it was fun. I hope you all enjoy it.**

_Jealousy... Yes Jealousy... Will drive you mad! _

**(and yes, I'm naming these chapters after songs now XD) **

The case took two days for Jenna to solve but she stayed for three weeks. Not that Tony noticed, he was too busy burying himself in his work. Jenna cleaned up the messes he'd made so far and tried to make sure he was somewhat stable again before beginning to pack up her things. She was headed for the door when he called for her.

"Miss Winters?"

Jenna stopped walking and turned to face him "Yes, Tony?"

He looked her over with a frown, "You're leaving. But you've only been here three days."

"Three _weeks_," She corrected with a small shake of her head.

"Three weeks?!" He exclaimed, scratching his head. "I've- you've been here for three weeks?" Tony began to pace "God please tell me the press haven't shown up… they eat this stuff up. Wait. No. Someone call a press conference this is good."

"I'm sorry what's good?" Jenna folded her arms

"Do you actually have a real job?" He turned to her and stopped pacing for the moment.

Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes "We've discussed this."

He waved a hand dismissively "Well you do now. I need a secretary. I used to have Pepper. Not that she was that she just… made life easier. Lots of things." He was pacing again "Of course you can't _be _Pepper, she was CEO. And" He paused to look at her "No offense. But you're not CEO material."

Jenna just stared at him, head tilted, eyebrows raised in confusion as he continued.

"And you can't be a house keeper. That makes this sound kinky, not that I dislike kinky. So yes, Secretary it is. You're my new secretary." He walked over and shook her hand "Congratulations."

Jenna scoffed "Tony I'm not just going to-"

"Look this sounds weird, but if you can stay my house for three weeks and somehow not end up in bed with me…" He shifted his weight "You're doing something right. Now go get dressed."

"What?" Jenna was shocked and confused "Who said I was taking your offer?"

"Your eyes did." He gestured towards her "Now c'mon." He took her hand "We have a party to go to and you need to dress properly."

Jenna frowned but followed him as he led the way to his room and stopped outside the door.

"You, stay here. I'll be right back." He commanded and disappeared into his room, reappearing in a few minutes with a red dress. "You're going to need this." He handed it to her. "Because I need a date."

"Tony-"

"Jenna-" He countered with a look. "Just consider it celebration of your new position."

She stared at him a moment before taking the dress and walking towards her room. Or the one she'd claimed. "Fine."

"You've got about an hour to get ready." He called after her and slipped back into his room so he could get changed.

An hour later Jenna was standing at the base of the stairs dressed in the red evening gown he'd supplied her with. It fit almost perfectly. Her other dress shoes had worked nicely with it so she'd just worn that. Her hair was curled and her makeup was a little nicer than normal. Tony walked down the stairs, smiling at her

"Love the dress." He offered her an arm "C'mon Miss Winters. We've got a party to go to."

* * *

><p>The party was different than what Jenna was expecting. When Tony Stark said party she automatically assumed… well… but no. This party was elegant, slow dancing on the dance floor, people chatting casually over glasses of wine. Everyone seemed to know everyone. Everyone except for her. Tony was walking around, a hand on her waist as he introduced her to people even he didn't seem to care about. One after one they nodded and smiled, occasionally shaking her hand. After a while Tony whispered to her<p>

"You know they're not going to kill you"

"I know." She defended with a frown.

Tony chuckled "You could've fooled me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A new voice entered the conversation and they both turned to face him. A tall, built, blonde man was smiling at them. "But I just wanted to introduce myself." He held out a hand to Tony. "Aldrich. Aldrich Killian."

Tony shook his hand and put on a disinterested smile. "Tony Stark."

"And your girlfriend?" He looked at Jenna.

Both of them quickly scrambled to tell him that Jenna was not his girlfriend. She was his secretary.

"Oh." Killian looked between the two "Secretary. Then you don't mind if I dance with her?"

"No go ahead." Tony removed his arm from Jenna's

"No I really shouldn't." She insisted, "I'm not good at dancing."

Killian chuckled "C'mon you can't be that bad."

"It's pretty bad." Jenna shook her head

"Nah, I'll teach you." He offered her a hand. "C'mon. One dance, I insist."

Jenna slowly took his hand and Killian led her out to the dance floor.

He placed his hand on her waist and took her other hand in his. He slowly began to lead her through the typical ballroom dance. She looked at him nervously. Afraid to mess up. He just smiled at her, hoping to calm her as he pulled her a little closer. "You're doing good." He leaned in and spoke in her ear.

Tony wasn't sure what was being said but for some reason he wasn't enjoying this. Something was off about that Killian guy. The way he had talked to him. The look in his eyes. And now he was dancing with Jenna but it wasn't… just dancing. The way he was looking at her. Tony didn't like it.

The music sped up and Killian's hand, which had been at her waist, slid down to her hip as he pulled her even closer and slid his hand around to her back. Jenna was growing a little uncomfortable at his closeness. He continued to whisper in her ear that she was learning well and assured her this was completely normal. Tony looked away for a moment and grabbed himself a drink. She looked at him at one moment, and there was a mixture of fear and discomfort in her eyes. Tony had the urge to go and rescue her. He wanted to steal her from Killian's arms and-

Tony shook his head. What was he thinking? She was just some girl. It didn't matter. But looking at her in that moment, Killian's hand in hers, his eyes scanning her hungrily and leaning in close, his lips against her skin as he spoke, it made Tony's skin crawl with utter detestation for the rat. Tony put his glass down and made his way out to the dance floor. He found them and when the song ended, he placed a hand on Killian's shoulder.

"May I?" He gestured to Jenna who kind of looked like she was going to die.

Killian smiled icily, not a hint of warmth or kindness there. "but of course." He kissed Jenna's cheek before stepping away "It's been a pleasure."

Tony stepped in and placed a gentle hand on her waist and took her hand. She held his gaze for a moment as if to say thank you. He nodded to her.

"Miss Winters." He looked around, keeping his face expressionless. "We are needed elsewhere." He lied.

She frowned "Tony what do you mean?"

"I mean Fury called me. I have to go in but I need you to go home and take care of some things for me."

She looked a little confused but allowed him to lead her out to the car.

"Well that party sucked." He mumbled as they pulled away, "No good drinks and all the girls were either too old or even worse. Really smart." He shot her a grin.

Jenna smiled half-heartedly, still a little uncomfortable about her encounter with Killian. "It was a pretty bad party." She agreed.

"I should throw one some time, then you would know what a real party is like." He joked and turned on the radio, hoping that would help.

When they reached the house, Tony escorted her inside Jenna smiled at him before heading to her own room. She changed into something more comfortable before leaving her room and making her way to the couch. Tony was already sitting there fiddling with a small tool. She hesitated a moment before sitting down beside him.

"I wanted to thank you." Jenna looked to him and he glanced her way.

"For what?" He continued to fiddle with the… thing.

"Rescuing me." She rubbed her hands together "From him."

"That guy's a real ass hole." Tony grumbled, a bit of anger obvious in his voice. He set down the tool and piece of something (Jenna couldn't figure out what) "I swear to you he won't come near you again. I know that… I could be like that a long time ago but Pepper changed that. And there _is _a difference between the party tonight and my parties. At my parties it's okay to act like that, but not in a place like that." He hesitated before taking her hand. "He won't do that to you again."

Jenna stared at him a moment "Thank you." She said quietly, examining his face.

Tony leaned in and Jenna met him half way, their lips connecting in a soft kiss.

"I promise." Tony whispered and moved a hand to her cheek, holding her there while he kissed her again. Jenna kissed him back. Tony wrapped his arms around her and simply held her, rubbing her arm gently and moving to kiss her hair "I promise to keep you safe." He repeated. He'd failed Pepper. He wouldn't fail again. "I promise."


	9. Give Me Love

**And an update for New Years! yay! **

**_Give me love like her. Cause lately I've been waking up alone . . . _**

**_All I want is the taste that your lips allow. My my, my my, give me love_**

Every day was the same, he would wake up from a very minimal amount of sleep and instantly his heart would ache. She wasn't there. He was alone and it was all his fault. He wasn't fast enough. He would lay there in bed for a moment, pretending she was still there and wondering what she would think. What would she say? What would she want him to do? His Pepper. She'd known him better than anyone, including himself.

The first few days had been the worst. The days when he really expected her to be there and then would suddenly remember she wasn't. She was gone forever and a piece of him with her. Eventually that pain became too much for him to bear and Tony began to bury himself in work. All the while Jenna was taking care of him. Picking up the destruction his agony left behind.

One night, when he was dealing with another wave of depression, he had watched her work. She had seemed so at peace, and yet there was pain. He could see it. And when he'd finally asked her why she was doing this, she had sighed and tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Because saving people is what I do, Mr. Stark." She had responded.

He'd immediately shut down after that. He didn't need saving. He could do this. He could keep fighting. And then it kind of hit him.

What for?

What was he fighting for? Himself? No. He hated himself too much right now for that to be the answer. For his company? Not that either, it had been Pepper's company more than it had been his. As much as he wanted to claim it, she had done so much. So what?

He drank until he passed out several nights over this thought. What? Who? Why? Why? Why? Why did Pepper die? Why am I holding on? What am I going to do?

It took him until that night on the dance floor to figure it out. It was Jenna. The woman who'd stepped into his life and despite the fact that she didn't really care a whole ton about him, had taken care of him. He needed something to get him through all of this and it was her. He needed her… He wanted her… He loved her. Was it real love? At this point he didn't know or care. He needed love. He needed her love. He wanted her love. So he went to her.

Jenna was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine when Tony found her. It had been a week since the party and every day, at least once, he'd stolen a little kiss. A small thing to keep him fighting for her, for himself. Something to go on for. But today was different. He sat down beside her and leaned over to kiss her softly. Jenna smiled a little and put away her magazine.

"Hey." She murmured, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Hey." He returned, taking a moment to look into her eyes and think this over before kissing her again and scooting closer to her. He placed a hand on her neck and continued kissing her, his need for her growing. Jenna broke the kiss after a moment and looked at him, quite concerned.

"Tony.." She whispered, looking at him "What's wrong?"

Tony simply responded by going in for another kiss, but Jenna placed a hand on his lips.

"Something is wrong." She said again "Please tell me."

Tony took a moment to just stare at her before pulling her into a hug. He buried his face in her hair and took a few deep breaths as his eyes filled with tears. In that moment he just cried. Not loud sobbing or shaking, just crying. Crying because of Pepper and the other things he'd lost.

"I failed…" He whispered

Jenna held him and rubbed his back "When?" She pressed.

He took a moment to think, before letting that wall drop. "Pepper… New York… Yinsen..." Every breath was shakier than the last.

Tony knew she didn't know who Yinsen was but he didn't care. It was true. He'd failed.

"Tony you're not a failure… what happened to Pepper. That happens all the time." She said quietly "You were just another victim. If anyone here failed it was me. "

Tony pulled back and looked at her "What do you mean?"

Jenna sighed and gently took his hand "I'm a hunter."

"A hunter?" He frowned, a million thoughts crossing his mind. What on earth did she mean "Like deer and ducks and pigeons? Do people hunt pigeons?"

"No and Yes." Jenna looked away from him "I hunt monsters."

Tony's expression hardened "Miss Winters I wasn't joking."

"Neither am I." She looked back up at him, her expression a bit pained "When I was fifteen my foster brother was killed by the same type of thing that killed Pepper. And for some bizarre reason I will never understand, they didn't kill me. Though they did leave me with this nasty scar." She lifted her shirt a little to reveal three scars running from her naval towards her hip.

Tony reached out and slowly ran his fingers over the scars. They had to be caused by something large. Some type of animal or… well… monster.

"It was werewolves… Tony. A werewolf killed my foster brother and a werewolf killed Pepper."

"So you're telling me monsters are real and that you kill them?" Tony took a breath before looking her in the eyes.

Jenna nodded, and for some reason Tony believed her. Probably because of all the other weird things he'd seen. If all those other things did why couldn't monsters? He took another deep breath and began nodding in return.

"Alright… Alright so monsters are real. And you fight them?" He tilted his head "That's actually kind of bad ass. Can you kill any type of monster?"

Jenna shrugged "Most of them."

"Werewolf?"

"Silver bullets."

"Vampire?"

"Decapitation."

"Demons?"

"Demon knife or exorcism."

"Ghosts?"

"Salt and burn the bones."

"Damn…." He took a moment to think "Nope, that's all the monsters I know."

Jenna chuckled "Well I wish that was all we have to deal with. There are plenty of other things, but I won't go into that now."

"I must say I am kind of impressed." Tony smirked "And I don't say that often."

"I didn't figure you did." Jenna shook her head.

Tony watched her a moment before speaking again. "Thank you for taking care of the thing that killed Pepper."

She shrugged "It's my job."

He leaned over and kissed her again. This time it was more than just a craving for her closeness driving him. He wanted her to know that he really did appreciate everything she'd done. He was truly grateful. And perhaps he really did feel something more.

He continued kissing her, each kiss growing in passion as they inched closer to each other. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest as he moved to kiss her neck. He felt her fingers make their way through his hair and he closed his eyes, pausing a moment before pressing a soft kiss into the skin in front of her ear and whispering "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." She breathed back.

They both sat there, holding each other for a few minutes. The world silent aside from the sound of them catching their breath. Finally Tony broke the silence as he ran his hands down her sides "Love me…" he murmured as he pressed another soft kiss to her lips. Jenna simply nodded and wrapped her arms around him as the kiss once again grew in passion. They both needed something. And in this moment, the answer seemed to be only one thing. Love.


End file.
